


Cry in the rain

by h_pw



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2015, F/F, Gen, Rain prompt, Songfic, a bit angsty maybe, friendship maybe more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_pw/pseuds/h_pw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca sad and upset equals Chloe sad and upset.  Bechloe week 2015, day 1, rain prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea while listening to Lacuna Coil's 'Broken Crown Halo' album and it was raining and this song 'one cold day' came on and I sort of got this idea and it turned a bit angsty and I wrote it really quickly, so apologies for any obvious mistakes I missed, but it was very cathartic. So hopefully someone somewhere enjoys it, I don't own anything in terms of music or characters just manipulating it all to my bidding. Lyrics are in italics.

 

Chloe didn’t care what conditions she ran in, whether it was blazing sunshine, thunderstorms or snow, if she felt the need to expend energy, to focus her mind on something, then it didn’t matter what was happening around her so long as she just kept putting one foot in front of the other.  Rain was oddly her favourite, she didn’t care how it made her look, how it made her clothes shapeless and droop, how her hair stuck to her face, the added sound, slap, splash of her feet against the water that covered the pavement gave her an extra push and drive.

The redhead wasn’t one to run from her problems, most things in life she faced head on, except her ever looming graduation but that wasn’t the motivation for this particular run.  In fact this run was happening because of Beca, because the brunette was upset and hurting and somewhere over the last few years Beca’s emotional state had become symbiotically linked to Chloe’s emotional state.  Beca sad and upset equals Chloe sad and upset.

 

_Sometimes the sun shines cold_

_The road is lonely as I walk alone_

_In the sky the clouds are racing fast_

_It's becoming so cold outside_

_Time has come, time has come_

_And the clouds gather above me_

_And the clouds gather above me_

 

_As I stand in the rain of this cold day_

_Tears are the words when I cannot confess the pain_

_Time will heal_

_But I don't want to feel_

The music blares in Beca’s headphones and she’s grateful that Amy is nowhere to be found this evening.  It means she can cocoon herself in blankets, cover her ears with large headphones like ear defenders and just surround herself with what she knows and understands, music.  Of course shutting herself off from the world is her natural go-to mechanism, that shouldn’t be a surprise to anyone, she’s only sorry that Chloe was there when her father came by with the news. 

 

It’s now as she listens to the song for what seems like the hundredth time that she’s equal parts glad and sorry for walking away from her father and Chloe.  Sorry because she doesn’t want to shut out the redhead who has become her rock in life, the person who has come to mean more than anything, and she has pushed her away, but she’s also glad that the other girl knows to give her space and time to process in her own way.  She has no doubt that Chloe stopped her father from following her, ushering him out of the Bella’s house with soothing words and a promise to look after Beca and keep him updated.

 

Her rationality tells her that these things happen, that it’s nothing she can change or influence, a simple act and a friend is gone, that one day people are here and the next they’re not, that ultimately everyone has to leave. 

 

That’s the problem everyone leaves.

 

_Sometimes it's hard to let go_

_It's hard to move along the scars of life_

_Memories are blooming in the gloom_

_As I'm feeling so cold inside_

_Time has come, time has come_

_And the clouds gather above me_

_And the clouds gather above me_

_As I stand in the rain of this cold day_

_Tears are the words when I cannot confess the pain_

_Time will heal_

_But I don't want to feel_

 

Chloe is surprised as she approaches the Bella house to find a figure sat on the steps of the porch, a face obscured as she slows her pace to a walk and makes out a head of wet brunette hair held in hands.  The other girl gives no indication that she’s heard the redhead approach as she stands in front of her.

 

“Becs?”

 

Silence, but through the lines and streaks of droplets she can see the shake of Beca’s shoulders.

 

“Beca?”

 

It’s a sudden and desperate movement which makes Chloe stumbles a bit as she catches the girl who stands and launches herself from the step creating a tight vice-like grip around her shoulders and neck.  Her own arms find their way around Beca’s waist to both steady and draw the other girl closer.

 

“Don’t leave me, Chloe, promise you won’t leave me.”

 

It shouldn’t be humanly possible the way Beca burrows further into her, face pressed against her neck and she can feel the contrast in the wetness, as warm tears mix with cold beads of rain.  She’s pretty much supporting the other girl, holding her up, and it should feel like a burden but she’d carry this weight anywhere, the thought making her match the strength and increase her own grip on the brunette.

 

“I won’t leave, I promise.  I’m here Beca.”

 

_Cry in the rain_

_Release the pain_

_Cry in the rain_

_Release the pain_

_So cry now_

_Cry now and let it go_


End file.
